Project Mayhem
by mokkitanstories
Summary: Mei is a young lady who got accidentally pregnant by a guy named Kiku who happens to be gay and has a boyfriend. Mei has told the news about her pregnancy to her family and that Kiku was to take responsibility of this, the they must find a way to figure this whole thing out. Lame summary. China/Japan, one sided Japan/Taiwan. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Mokki here! So if you read my profile you could see the information about this fic. It is loosely based on a Filipino movie called _"Pusong Mamon",_which means soft hearted. So the story goes like this, Mei is this girl that met Kiku one night when she was out with her best friend Elizabetha. Kiku, being drunk that night, was confronted by Mei. Mei took advantage of this and.. you know how it goes. Then later on Mei finds out that Kiku was actually gay and has a boyfriend named Yao. Mei already developed feelings for Kiku and as a normal girl would do, she bragged about how she met her boyfriend, which is Kiku. Long story short, Mei got pregnant and the three must find a way to figure out this whole situation.  
**

**About the title, I really have no idea on what title I should go with, originally I thought of_ "You're our baby" _and I don't know, it didn't work for me. Then I thought.. hmm.. chaos.. mischief.. mayhem, and I was watching K-project at the time so I though.. "Project Mayhem"? I know, I'm not really good with titles..**

**Yeah, chapter 1 is a bit, roughly done, I know. I'm sorry! *bows* I wrote this at school while being bored at my class. haha.. If you have any suggestions please let me know! I'm open for suggestion, if you don't like the story that much you can tell me NICELY. Please. And I'll do my best to make it likable *smiles***

**SMALL WARNINGS: There might be sexual themes in this so please! Be aware. Also, this is mainly BOYxBOY, if you don't like it then.. idk.. Human names are used.**

**PAIRINGS: ChuNi mainly, one-sided Japan/Taiwan**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! This is purely fanmade, characters all belong to Himaruya-sensei!**

* * *

_Project Mayhem: Chapter 1_

"Hey, look at that fine piece of man candy over there"

Mei turned around where her friend Elizabetha was pointing to. Sipping on her glass of wine she saw a young dashing man walking outside the bar walking like he had gone for a ride on a roller coaster. Mei widened her eyes with amazement, maybe even lust for that drunk lad, you can't blame her though, any woman would fall for that man.

The drunk man was wearing a maroon v-neck that had a low cut and half of his chest showing, a graffiti jacket and some tight black pants. He had a bob cut, black was the color Mei didn't quiet see his face but from her guess, the man's face was as gorgeous as his ass looks.

As the said man walked out of the bar Mei turned to look at Elizabetha. Elizabetha then giggled and nodded at her. Mei took one last sip on her wine before putting the glass down and following the gorgeous drunk man.

She followed her to the parking lot, maybe he was looking for his car or some sort and was planning to leave. Mei spotted the man, still walking wobbly, on his way to his car. Mei walked pass the man before he could reach the door of the car. She leaned against it, flipped her hair a bit and put her hand on her hip. She stared at the man.

"What'cha doing hotty?" She said huskily.

The man stared at her for a moment, the mans eyes were gorgeous dark orbs, he has thin lips and a very pale complexion that almost, Mei thought, was glistening like the luminous light of the moon above. Mei had never thought the man can be even more beautiful and perfect. The man then tried to get his way through so he could open the car door, but his hands were too shaky and his sight was too blurry. Mei then grabbed the man's wrist and puts it on her own waist.

"Come on boy, wanna have some little fun?" Mei said as she leaned closer to the man, licking her own lips and smelling the smell of alcohol on the other man's breath.

Mei grabbed his other wrist and places it on her breast. She smiled mischievously as she felt the man's hand slightly squeezing one of her breasts.

"Oh you dirty little man"

She said as she drags the other man's hand, that was on her waist a while ago, up to her other breast. The said drunk man was playing and squeezing with her breasts. She releases both wrists and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, pulling him close. The man had leaned his head over Mei's neck, starting to lick the skin on it, Mei let out a faint moan. Delighted she pulled the man closer to him and the man licking her neck upward was now sucking on it.

Mei gasped a bit on the sudden action of the man. She did not know if this was rape or what because she is obviously engaging sex with a drunk man, on the other hand she was the one who wanted this anyway. Before she knew it the man has already undone the first three buttons of her blouse, how did that happen, and her aqua colored laced bra almost showing. She glanced down and saw the other man's hand was opening the door of the car. The man releases her for a moment, stared at her and opened the car door. Mei then grabbed his wrist and tried to close the door again, staring at the man with a tad annoyance on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mei said with the hint of the annoyance. "After letting you leave a mark on my delicate skin?"

The man stared at her with confusion and stated. "Do you want to have sex standing?"

Mei was a bit shocked about the other's response but quickly smirked and the man smirking as well as he opened the door of his car, pushing the Mei down the seat, him crawling above her, nipping and sucking her collar bone, neck, shoulder. Mei just cling on to the other man for her dear life, this man is a sex god! Mei thought. She moaned, whined, groaned and whimpered for every bite, lick and other things the man was doing to her with those skillful tongue and hands.

And before she knew it, both were naked and humping at each other at the back of a car, moaning and groaning, clinging into one another, and sweat all over. The next thing she knew is that it was morning she was laying down on the seat of a car next to an unknown man she had sex with last night and her clothes were literally everywhere.

* * *

When both were awake, both sat down on the seat in silence. The man was having the worse hangover ever. When they both dress up the man asked for Mei's address and insisted to drive her home. Along the way there was silence again. Mei turned her head to look at the man, the man just glanced at her quickly and turned his sight back on the road. They just sat there and Mei felt awkward so she tried to break the eyes a bit.

"So.. I still don't know your name, and uhm" there was a hint of nervousness on her voice. Mei glanced at the other again, who was silent and was concentrated on the driving.

_Why is he not answering?_ Mei thought. "uhm.."

"Honda Kiku" The man, no Kiku, said.

"oh uhm, okay.. Kiku," she turned to him and smiled sweetly. "you have a very nice name"

Kiku smiled softly and his cheeks turning a bit pink, flattered maybe.

There was silence again.

Moments later Kiku noticed that Mei was getting really awkward about the atmosphere so this time, he was the one who tried breaking the ice. "I didn't get your name. What is it anyway?" he asked.

"Oh," Mei squeaked "Mei.. X-Xiao Mei"

"Ah.." Kiku sighed "I see, you are Chinese, yes?"

Mei shifted in her seat. "Actually, I'm Taiwanese"

"Apologies," Kiku said sounding a bit disappointed at himself.

"It's fine" Mei smiled.

Mei played with the hem of her shirt, remembering the scene last night, and she wasn't gonna lie, that was the best sex she had yet. She blushed softly and giggled. Kiku turned to look at her confused then back on the road.

"What's funny?" Kiku asked. Mei turned at him with a grin.

"Well I just remembered last night and-"

Kiku then stopped the car because the street light was on red, good thing too, he needed to talk to Mei about last night. Kiku turned to look at her. He looked down and cleared his throat a bit before he look straight back at Mei.

"About that.." Kiku started. _Oh this is not going to be good,_ Mei thought, _Kiku is already perfect, I can't loose him now!_ Mei panicked but tried her best not to show this to Kiku.

"uhm.." Kiku wondered for a bit on how he was going to say this. But then Mei noticed the light was already green and patted Kiku to show him to run the car again. So Kiku did and along the way they both fell silent again.

After they reached Mei's house, Kiku helped Mei get out of the car. Mei then thanked Kiku for driving her home and without him her parents will worry sick.

"Thanks Kiku, I owe you one" Mei smiled at Kiku, and Kiku did the same.

"It was nothing really"

Mei, still smiling, looked at Kiku last time. "Hey, uh, can I have your number?"

Kiku blinked in shock. Should he give Mei his number. He really isn't sure if he should, but it would sound rude if he would say no. Kiku just nodded and gave her a small smile. Mei's face brightens, she got her phone from her pocket as she tapped in the number Kiku was stating to her, then vise versa.

After saving each other's numbers on their phones, Mei thanked Kiku again. And then, with much to Kiku's surprise, Mei leaned up and tried to kiss Kiku's cheek but Kiku turned his head away to avoid the kiss, Mei then notices this action and stood back up straight, her face was a bit down because Kiku denied her sweet kiss and that saddened her. Mei looked at Kiku and gave him a smile instead. And with that they said their goodbyes.

* * *

**Kiku's POV**

For the past few days, Mei has been texting Kiku non stop, at home, at work, even at night! And Kiku did not answer any of it. At first it was just harmless "good morning" and _"hey what are you up to"_, but then one day he would just receive a random _"do you want to have dinner with me?"_ and it made Kiku very uncomfortable.

One day, when Kiku was at work, he kept receiving texts from Mei, which are the annoying _"Why are you not answering my texts"_ or some others the go like this, _"why are you ignoring me?"_. At his break when he was about to have lunch, his phone rings, he checked on who was calling when he saw the name that flashed on the screen of his phone he sighed deeply.

Mei.

He put his phone on the table and let it ring and ate lunch. After lunch he can't concentrate because every minute his phone would go ping indicating that he has one new message or two. When his boss came up to him and asked what was the matter, Kiku said that everything is fine and he was just finishing his work. After the day when he was about to go home, his phone rang again, he got his phone from his pocket stared at it for a while and sighed.

"Should I answer this?" Kiku asked himself. He really doesn't want to sound rude or anything but he was really avoiding Mei for some reasons. One is that he is happy about his life, two is that he loves someone else, three.. well he isn't.. straight. Kiku sighed one last time before deciding to answer Mei's phone call.

"Hello?"

"Kiku! Finally!" Mei shouted cheerfully. "Why haven't you replied to my texts?"

"I was busy for the past few days and-" before Kiku could finish the sentence, Mei began to talk again.

"Okay! Okay! So since you aren't busy now.. You are free now aren't you?"

"W-well, I..." Kiku trailed off for a moment then heard Mei let out a sad sigh from the other line. "I am currently free at the moment"

Kiku tried to sound convincing so he won't let the other down.

"Really?" Mei cheered. "Well if it isn't any trouble, can we go out for coffee or something?" Mei sounding hopeful but lost it when she heard Kiku sigh.

"If you don't want to go that's fine too"

"About that," Kiku started "I need to talk to you about something"

"We can talk about it at dinner"

"Alright.." Kiku had no choice did he? He just wants this to be over and deciding to take Mei's offer is not what he had in mind but it's sounded rude to deny a lady's offer for coffee.

"Great!" Mei squeaked happily "Pick me up at 8, Friday?"

Kiku tilted his head a bit. Did Mei sound _flirtatious?_ Kiku shook that thought away and nodded to himself.

"I'll see you then" Kiku said finally before hanging up. He dropped his hand to his sides and stared at nothing for a moment to think about what he just got himself into. He sighed deeply a few minutes later.

"Oh god.. what did I just do just now?" he said miserably. He brought his phone closer to him again and tapped in a message that says; _When are you coming home? I need to talk to you,_ then sent it. He began walking his way home as he put the phone back to his pocket and waited for a reply.

* * *

He was halfway to his house when his phone went ping. He stopped in his tracks and got his phone. He opened the message and read it.

_Be back in three days._ It said.

Kiku sighed, _three days!?_ He thought, _but Friday is tomorrow, I need you here now_. Kiku groaned in frustration as he went inside the house. He took off his shoes and proceeded to his bedroom. He flopped on to the bed, laying on his stomach and looked at a framed picture on the side table. Kiku took it in to his hands, stroked the glass of the frame with his finger tips.

The photo showed two men pressed close together and their smiles just radiates in joy. One of these men is Kiku himself. The one next to him was an older man that was slightly taller than Kiku by an inch. The man had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and was dropped on his shoulder. His eyes are as golden and alive as the bright rays of the sun as Kiku would describe it.

Kiku sighed as he put the frame back on the side table. He layed on his back and stared at the ceiling, falling into a deep slumber as he does so. And the next thing he knew after he woke up, it was Friday.

* * *

That night he had to pick up Mei by her house. He got dressed, and trued to look presentable tonight. Of course he cared what he looked like, even though this is not a date... well that is what Kiku thought, looks matter and Kiku never goes out looking like an American hobo.

After Kiku got dressed, dashing as ever, he went out; start the car and drove to Mei's to pick her up and go to, god knows where. He stopped by the front and got out of the car. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and there stood a very tall man. He was wearing glasses, his hair, messy and looks like that he has been sulking on the couch for the whole day or he just woke up.

"What do you want" said the man by the door. Kiku flinched slightly, the tone of the man's voice was kinda cold and.. annoyed? Kiku shook it away and said. "Is this where Mei lives?"

_Oh course you twit! You have been here before! Why ask that question!_ Kiku mentally kicked himself for looking stupid.

"Are you that boyfriend she's talking about?"

"What?" _Boyfriend?_ Kiku blinked in confusion and tilted his head. _What was this guy talking about?_

"I'm not.."

Kiku was about to explain that he was just here to hang out Mei, just friends, there was nothing between them, when he saw Mei behind the tall man and pushing him out of the way. "Gege*, stop blocking the door way will you"

She then walked up to Kiku and smiled at him before turning back to that man that was standing by the door a while ago.

"Go back playing on your X-box" Mei shooed him away, gesturing the man to go back inside the house. The man stared at Kiku for a moment, which made Kiku stiff, before going back inside and closing the door behind them.

Kiku relaxes a bit and gave a sigh of relief. That was frightening he thought. He looked at Mei and she tilted her head, still smiling though, and asked Kiku what's bothering him.

"Who was that?" Kiku asked.

Mei waved her hand up and told Kiku to don't mind it. "That was just my brother don't mind him, he's always like that" she said. Kiku just nodded.

After that they drove where Mei told Kiku to go, and time to time giving him directions to the place. Mei notices Kiku's attire and smiled.

"Dashing as ever" she said to herself but was loud enough for Kiku to hear.

"What was that?" Kiku asked.

"What? Oh, nothing, it's just that you look very dashing"

"Oh," Kiku smiled softly "You look very good yourself and being the polite gentleman that he is, he had to compliment Mei, and he wasn't gonna lie though, Mei does look very elegant.

"Thanks" Mei said softly, smiling and blushing as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse and sat there feeling all flattered by Kiku's compliment.

* * *

After a long silent drive, they finally reached their destination. They were at a little bar.. a nightclub, some sort of restaurant? Kiku didn't know. They both went inside. The place looked dark, laser lights, dancing people.. yup it's a nightclub alright. Kiku was still looking around when Mei grabbed his hand and dragged in further inside. It was wider than Kiku imagined. There was a indoor balcony thing with chairs and tables. Mei told Kiku to get them a table upstairs and she will order something to drink, which Kiku requested that the drink wasn't too strong or they will end up drunk and.. well, you know how it goes.

Kiku went up and looked for a table. He saw a vacant table where they can see the view from downstairs, perfect. He sat down and waited for Mei to get their drinks.

While waiting Kiku looked around and watched the people dancing downstairs. He could even see couples, he wasn't sure if they were really couples, on every corner eating each other's faces like there's no tomorrow. Kiku then remembered that night when he was drunk, and he and Mei.. Kiku shook his head not wanting to remember it again.

A few minutes late Mei went up with their drinks and placed it on the table and sat down. She smiled at Kiku then took a sip on her drink, Kiku did the same. They just sat there, not talking or anything.

Kiku wanted to start a conversation. "What was your brother talking about?"

"About what?" Mei asked as she took another sip on her drink.

"He was saying something about me being your.. boyfriend"

Mei almost choked from her drink. She brought her glass down and looked at Kiku. How was she going to say this. "uhmm.."

"Well you see," Mei started, bringing her hand up to the back of her head and rubbing it. "I kinda told my whole family.. actually, every people I know, that I have a boyfriend, and that is.."

"Me" Kiku finished the sentence. He sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"You're mad aren't you" Mei frowned as she looked at Kiku who looks a bit annoyed.

Kiku sat back up straight and looked at Mei. "Look" Kiku sighed "This is not going to work, Mei"

"I know I'm sorry" Mei looked down at her glass and drank again. She bit her lip and looked up at Kiku again. She liked Kiku, dearly, and that night when they had sex, she knows it was an accident, or maybe just her taking advantage of the drunk state of Kiku, but after that she really felt a spark between them, something that she thought could work out. But she wasn't sure why the other didn't feel the same so she had to ask.

"Why?"

Kiku looked at her and blinked. "Why what?"

"Why won't you go out with me? Am I not good enough?"

"It just won't work out?"

"Why? Is there someone else?" Mei almost shouted at this point. If there was someone else, why not tell her in the first place?

Kiku swallowed hard. "Yes"

Mei didn't look convinced. Kiku would have told her if he had a girlfriend. Mei thought Kiku was just avoiding her because she wasn't good enough, so why accept her offer for dinner?

"I want to meet her."

"It's not like that" Kiku was almost panicking, how is he going to say that he loves someone else? That he is not interested in women? That he is in fact _gay_?

"Don't tell me that night we first met meant nothing to you"

"It didn't! I was drunk for god's sake!" this time Kiku was the one with the louder voice.

They both fell silent for a moment. Mei gave up the arguing because they both know that this argument wasn't getting anywhere. So they set that topic aside and talked about random stuff. For the past hour they were talking about their jobs and hobbies and other normal stuff.

Mei also explained that she told everyone about Kiku and Kiku being her boyfriend was just to give them something to fuss about. Mei liked attention so that's why she did that. Kiku thought that was a selfish thought, but he didn't said it to Mei, no. He was polite, not rude.

There was silence again after another hour. Kiku thought that maybe it would be best to get this over with, right now.

"Mei" Kiku started. Mei paid full attention to Kiku as she drank on her drink. Kiku looks frighten and nervous at the same time. Kiku took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm gay and I do, infact, love someone else" Kiku said that almost quicker than usual, barely understandable, but Mei understood everything. Mei then bursts into laughter. Kiku tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"What's funny?"

Mei continued laughing, this time, louder.

"Kiku, stop it! I'm going to cry!" Mei wiped tears off her eyes, tears from crying, and another arm wrapped around her stomach.

Kiku didn't know what was going on. Did she not believe him? "I'm telling the truth!"

"Oh? Really? I'd like to see this 'boyfriend' of yours then, Kiku"

"It's kinda complicated at the moment, he won't be home by Sunday morning I guess, he's on a business trip"

"Really? A business trip?" Mei sounded sarcastic for a moment and still chuckling like an idiot because she can't believe that Kiku is actually gay. Of course not!

"I'm tell the truth Mei!" Kiku sounded desperate How is he to convince Mei to thinking it wasn't gonna work out and so she could stop bugging him about going out. He had no proof of anything whatsoever because he was not here yet. Why does he have to stay there for another two days? Why not now?

"To see is to believe Kiku"

"Alright, fine, come to my place, I'll show you something" Kiku said as he stood up went down and got in his car, Mei following him suit. Hopefully there were picture back home he could serve as proof enough for Mei to be convince that he isn't interested in women. It wasn't a long way back home, and wasn't too awkward as well.

* * *

When they reached Kiku's place, Mei was still smiling smugly and thinking, what is Kiku doing? No way he can't pull of being gay or something like that. They went inside the house, but then Kiku was surprised at what caught his eye. There was another pair of shoes, that looked like it was just took off by someone. _He's home?_ Kiku thought and run inside the house.

"Kiku?" Mei called out and followed Kiku.

Kiku standing in front of the kitchen door, staring at something.. or maybe someone. Mei can see Kiku's eyes shining for what he may be seeing is the most beautiful thing in the world. Mei saw a shadow from the inside of the kitchen coming closer. There stood a man that was an inch taller than Kiku and had long hair and tied into a ponytail.

Kiku threw himself in the man's arms and the other wrapping his arms around Kiku. Mei blinked in confusion.

"What's going on?" Mei asked thinking that both, well Kiku, had forgotten that she was still here. The man stared at her and pulled back from Kiku's embrace.

"Who's that?" the man asked.

"That is Mei," Kiku told the man beside him and looked at Mei after.

"Mei, this is Yao" Kiku wrapped his arm around the other's. Mei widened her eyes a bit and just stared at the other man then back at Kiku as he continued.

"My boyfriend."

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Okay that scene where Kiku and Mei were... you know, it was kinda, BAD.. I'm not used to writing hetero couples getting intimate and that's what happens if you have no experience at all! hmm.. ****anyways that's the end of Chapter 1 everyone! What do you think? Was the ending that bad? Did I let you hanging badly? I hope not, but if it's so the I'm so s****orry about that!**

**I'm currently writing Chapter 3 right now, so that means Chapter 2 is already written, yes it is, but it still needs to go through final ****editing!**

**REVIEWS? Each one of you that reviews gets a mochi! :)))**

**Just so you know:**

**Kiku Honda - Japan**

**Mei Xiao - Taiwan ( I really don't know the official name of Taiwan, but if you do, please inform me. I got this from Hetalia archives so, that's trusted.. a bit. )**

**Yao Wang - China**

**Elizabetha Hedervary - Hungary**

**[Mei's brother] - Macau ( I wanted it to be Macau... because of reasons haha! )**

***_Gege - _Chinese for 'big brother'. Correct me if I'm wrong though, I'm not fluent in Chinese, even though I'm half Chinese.. waaa shameful!**

**If you have more questions just PM or add them to your reviews. Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be out next week, let's say Friday? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mokki here again! Here's chapter 2 you've been waiting for.**

**I kinda like this chapter to be honest. I don't know I just do. Maybe because of the Yao and Kiku scenes, hahahaha! They are fun to write together! Anyways, I'm still working on Chapter 3, I'm having serious writer's block at to moment so I might be running slow. But don't worry, I'll try to updated every week, though I might go hiatus on the later chapters. One because, writer's block... two is that class resumed last Monday so I have no time to write. Third reason is that our exams are fast approaching. I'm sorry! But seriously, I'll try to update weekly.**

**And to all the readers of this fic, Thank you for your kind patient and support! I love you all!**

* * *

_Project Mayhem: Chapter 2_

"This is Yao, my boyfriend"

At first Mei doubted for a second that Kiku was gay after all but then she thought maybe these guys are just acting so she would leave Kiku alone. But Mei wasn't going to give up that easily. She chuckled softly while the other two gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Kiku asked. Mei continued laughing which made him more confused.

"Alright, fun and games are over Kiku, you can stop pretending now" Mei said in between laughters.

"What? I'm not pretending Mei, Yao is really my boyfriend!" Kiku said seriously.

Mei finally calmed down but she still didn't believe both of them. There was no way Kiku's gay. I mean come on, how can that dashing young man be gay? The she looked at the slightly taller man. Yao was also confused. Oh they're good. But no matter, she needs more proof than hugging and clinging on each other's arm to convince her.

She then took a step closer to Kiku, not minding Yao was already staring at her, and slid her arm down Kiku's other one. Kiku froze by the sudden touch and clinged more on to Yao.

"Come on Kiku, let's ditch this place and go somewhere else." Mei sounded.. seductive, Kiku wasn't sure. He was gay. How was he suppose to know if a girl is already flirting.

"Mei, please! I told you I can't!" Kiku protested as he tighten the grip on Yao's arm.

Mei withdrew the hand that was caressing Kiku's arm and pouted. She is really getting annoyed by now. Why won't Kiku just stop this whole 'I'm gay' thing and give both of them a chance. That's what Mei thought. She really isn't going anywhere without Kiku.

"Kiku really!-"

"Hey!"

Both of them flinched, especially Mei. She looked up at the man beside Kiku the whole time and he looked.. pissed.

"If Kiku doesn't want to go anywhere with you don't force him!" Yao said that almost shouting, and the hint of annoyance in the tone.

Mei had her eyebrows furrowed a bit. What does this guy want? Mei thought. He had no rights to interfere with her and Kiku's business. Well he does actually, he is Kiku's boyfriend but Mei didn't know that. Well she does, she doesn't want to believe.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" She said almost sounding sassy and being the bitch in this house. She had her hands on her hips and stared coldly at the man who yelled at her a while ago.

"I'm his boyfriend!" Yao answered her and was replied with a groan.

She rolled her eyes, not this crap again.

"Can you please stop this game of yours!"

"Why won't you just give up?"

"Because I don't want to! I'm not leaving! Not without Kiku!"

"Yes you are! You can't just take Kiku away from me! And even if you tried you can't make me!"

Mei grabbed Kiku's wrist and tried to drag him away from Yao. But Yao grabbed Kiku's arm and yanked it away from Mei's grasped causing Mei to go out of balance. She straightened herself up and was about to glare at Yao but the sight that she saw made her eyes widen.

Yao had turned Kiku facing himself. His hands cupped either side of Kiku's cheek and they were inches from each other's faces. Yao glanced at Mei for a moment and smirked at her before leaned closer and engaging Kiku to a passionate kiss.

Mei stood there her mouth agape while the two men are practically sucking each other's face off, infront of her. She can't believe her eyes then after that everything went black.

* * *

Mei woke up having a very painful headache. It's felt like she's having a hangover right now. She groaned, turned before sitting up. Mei blinked of a second, wondering where she were. The last thing she remembered was passing out after seeing Kiku and his boyfriend make out in front of her, but other than that, nothing.

She never remembered about returning home though. So why is she on a couch. But she looked around more. This wasn't her house. Probably still in Kiku's house she thought as she rubbed her head because of the pain.

"Oh good your awake"

A familiar voice echoed, not too far from where she sits. She looked around the room and saw Yao, Kiku's boyfriend she specified, sitting at a nearby chair. He sat his legs crossed as he watched her.

Silence filled the room, only their breathing can be heard. But as soon as she heard soft footsteps were made she already knew it was Kiku.

The headache came again and Mei groaned, leaning back on the couch and wincing in misery.

"You hit your head hard there."

Mei looked at the man sitting in front of her. Was he actually having this conversation with her right now? Doesn't he hate her, they were like yelling at each other the neighbors may have sworn they were a married couple having a domestic.

She blinked in confusion and tilted her head a bit. Yao sighed.

"When you passed out, you hit your head hard on the floor, you know."

"Ah.." was the only word Mei can say. She really felt awkward talking to the boyfriend of the person she likes.

"Wait here." Yao said standing up. Mei just nodded and he walked into a room not far from what looks like to be the living room.

Moments later Yao came out holding a glass of water. He put it on the table in front of Mei. She looked up at him and blinked, wondering what was this for. "Drink it" Yao said. She quickly looked back at the glass, feeling embarrassed about herself, of course it was for drinking, what else? Stupid. Mei thought as she took the glass and drank. Yao sat back to the chair he was sitting on a while ago.

Mei had finished and put the glass back down she looked at Yao again, who appears to be busy reading a newspaper.

"Uhmm.. Thanks" Mei said softly and a bit, awkward. Yao glanced at her still holding the paper in front of him. Mei coughed. "for the water, it helped.. with the, headache" she said almost stuttering.

Yao smiled at her softly, he has a beautiful smile by the way no wonder Kiku fell in love for this man, "I'm glad it helped"

He sounded nice. Mei felt guilty. Why was she so stupid. She just yelled at that man for not believing that him and Kiku were already together, well he started it, but really it was her fault. She was the who won't give up on Kiku when Kiku was already telling her that they can't be together but no, Mei had to go further and flirted at him like there was no tomorrow.

Mei sighed, feeling really ashamed. Bowing her head she thought she would apologize to both of them, they might not forgive me she thought. She sighed again and looked up at Yao. Well it was worth to try.

"I'm sorry" she started.

Yao took his eyes away from the paper he was reading and looked at Mei. She had her head bowed again. Yao just smiled.

"It's fine really" he said softly.

"What?" Mei shot her head up and looked at Yao, shocked when she saw him smiling. What's with this guy? He's too nice. Mei felt worse. She acted like a bitch infront of this sweet guy?

"You aren't mad?"

"Well, not really, no, a bit annoyed but not mad"

"Really? Even if I slept with Kiku the other ni-" Mei realized what she said and covered her mouth immediately. What if Kiku hasn't told him yet, shit. I screwed up again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

She stared at Yao, who was chuckling softly, in confusion. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Yao stopped his chuckling and looked back at Mei who blinked in confusion again.

"I'm not mad even if you slept with my boyfriend okay"

"He already told you?"

Yao nodded. "Yeah, he told me everything, the night he was drunk, the phone calls, the date a while ago."

"Oh, he really tells you everything huh?"

"yup, I'm a little pissed about that night you slept with him to be honest" Yao frowned a bit. Mei saw that he was getting a bit sad and it made her feel guilty again. But then Yao smiled softly again and continued talking. "But you know what? I just can't stop loving him no matter what he did"

Sweet as well? Oh my god, this guy is perfect, why wasn't he the one she met the other night, not that she hates Kiku now, she still loves- likes Kiku, but.. you know. Mei sighed and gave him a smile.

"That is really sweet"

Yao blushed and grinned, feeling flattered. What a softy.

"W-Well, I try but thank you"

After having a lovely conversation with Yao, Mei began to wonder where Kiku was. She looked around to see if Kiku was somewhere around.

"Uhm.. where's Kiku?" she asked looking at Yao.

"Probably making dinner, Kiku is really a nice cook, better than me I must say" Yao said proudly.

"Kiku cooks?"

"Both of us actually"

In her whole life, Mei never heard of men who knows how to cook or likes to cook. But maybe that's the effect of liking guys? They learn how to cook? A way to a man's heart is through his stomach as they say so maybe.

"You should stay for dinner you know, Kiku would like it if you would."

Now Yao was offering her to dinner. What's up with the world. This is not reality!

"Oh no! I've bothered you both too much!"

"But we insist"

"I'm flattered by the offer but I must go home now, my brother is probably wondering where I am right now." Mei said finally standing up and bowing.

"Do you need a ride home?" Yao ask while he lead Mei through the front door. Mei waved her hands in the air and shook her head.

"I'll just ride the train back home" Mei said opening the front door and walking outside. "Tell Kiku thanks and tell him to call me!"

Yao blinked for a second and frowned. Mei just giggled and pinched Yao's cheek lightly.

"I was joking!"

Then Yao's face became relaxed again but felt uneasy by the energy of the female. Mei then grinned at him and went off waving at Yao goodbye. Yao went back inside the house and sat on the chair he was before the continued reading the newspaper.

* * *

Moments later Kiku came out of the kitchen and wondered where Mei was, she looked around the living room and only saw Yao sitting there watching television by now.

"Yao,"

The man watching television turned his head to look at Kiku. "Yes?"

"Where's Mei?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, she left not long ago." Yao said turning back to watch television.

"Oh" Kiku blinked and looked at Yao. He tilted his head as he saw Yao not really watching, he was just changing the channels. "Uhm.. what are you doing exactly?"

"Watching TV, what does it look like I'm doing?" Yao said continuing to change the channels.

Kiku crossed his arms. "No your not, you're just changing the channels"

Yao was silent but continued.

Kiku sighed and walked over to Yao and took the remote from him and turning the television off. Then he looked at Yao again.

"Are you still upset about what I did?" Kiku frowned and sounded guilty. "I told you, I'm sorry and I was stupid to do that kind of thing when you were away."

Yao gave a sad smile. "I know and I forgive you. And it's fine"

Kiku frowned again, not convinced. He hurt Yao and that made him feel hurt as well. Kiku bit his lower lip and looked sadly at Yao.

"You're upset Yao." he said softly and bowed his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

Yao sighed and looked up at Kiku. "You don't have to do anything you know."

"But I want to make you feel that I really love you!" Kiku looked back at Yao, he could see tears forming in his eyes by now.

Yao leaned back on the couch and tapped his lap, telling Kiku to sit. Kiku did so and sat on his lover's lap. Yao then wrapped his arms protectively at Kiku and pulled him close. Kiku nuzzled his face against Yao's neck and eased up a bit, relaxing in Yao's arms.

They stayed like that for a bit Yao hummed softly and kissed Kiku's temple. Kiku snuggled closer to Yao, feeling his warmth.

"You know," Yao started. "I was kinda upset about what you did."

"I'm sorry" Kiku said while clinging on the other tightly.

"But," Kiku turned his head so he could see Yao's face. Yao placed a small kiss on Kiku's cheek and continued. "I know something that can make me forget all about that." Yao said huskily.

Kiku flushed a bright red, knowing what Yao meant about that and chuckled softly. He pulled his lover close and kissed him on the lips, shortly he pulled back and stood from Yao's lap.

Yao blinked and looked at him with his head tilted, he looked like a puppy as Kiku thought, that made him giggle softly.

"Dessert is after dinner, not before, Yao"

Yao pouted. "We could change the rules you know," he said standing up and sliding his hands around Kiku's waist. "Just once" Yao began to lean closer when Kiku stopped him and put a finger on his mouth.

Removing himself from Yao's grasp he said mockingly, "That's what you said before"

They both smiled and laughed softly. Kiku went back to the kitchen and prepared dinner. After that, eating dinner, they both went to their room and began with their "dessert".

* * *

**Mei's POV**

It's been a week since she last saw Kiku. Also talked to him. After she left their house was the last time she had contact with Kiku. She frowned. Mei still liked Kiku no matter what, but know that she knows that she is crushing on someone who likes dicks her hope was lost. Especially when she knew that the person already has a boyfriend. Mei groaned in frustration.

But all hope wasn't lost, was it?

She still believed that some where, deep inside Kiku, or maybe even both of them, they aren't actually gay. Mei still believes that they might be in the experimental stage or whatever. I mean, she's Mei. She will never give up until what she wants it hers.

For the first couple of days after she left the Yao-Kiku residence, she was feeling fine and felt like nothing happened. The normal life. Mei hangin out with her friend, Elizabetha. Fighting with her brother like siblings do. Shopping, Texting. Normal girl stuff. But as the days pass, she began to think about Kiku again, how she still had feelings for him.

And by the end of the week she started to notice that something was wrong. EVery once in a while, especially as soon as she wakes up in some cases, she finds herself in the bathroom floor, vomitting in the toilet. But that's not all, she began to get tired more often than she should and get dizzy, if not that, she is greeted by a massive headache.

Was she sick or something? Either way, she felt sick.

Deciding that she really doesn't know what to do. She doesn't get sick often so it was kinda new for her or whatever. Mei phoned her mom, hoping that she would answer.

"Hello" the person on the other line said.

"Mama"

"Oh Mei! Is that you, oh what made you call? You're not in need of money are you?"

"No mama! Well I was wondering," Mei trailed of and continued again "What does it mean when you vomit every morning and feel nauseous?"

"Oh Mei! Are you pregnant!" Mei's mother said too loudly and began laughing.

Mei froze. Pregnant? Could she be really? Hell no. She wanted to scream but she can't, her whole body is frozen and couldn't move. She hear her mother stopped laughing. "Mei?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you pregnant Mei?"

"Well, I-"

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" before Mei could answer no her mom added. "Have you slept with someone recently? Is he your boyfriend? Is he cute?"

"Mama!" Mei said loudly making her mother stop talking for a while. She sighed and tried to answer all of her mother's question.

"I don't know mama, I haven't been to the doctors yet. Uhm.. yes, I.. slept with someone" she answered the last one a bit hesitant. There was a pause again. Mei was thinking, what is she going to tell her mother? About Kiku. I mean, she can't tell her that she slept with someone that is not her boyfriend and worse, GAY!

Damn it, Mei cursed under her breath.

"Mei?"

_Sorry Kiku_, she told herself. "Yes mama, h-he's.. my boyfriend"

"Oh good, for a second there you had me worried! Well? Is he cute?"

"Yes mama he's cute."

"Really, I'd like to meet him"

Crap. She wasn't expecting that. "uhm.."

"Okay, still shy about him I see, don't worry dear. I'll give you sometime, maybe a week?"

"Yes, that sounds.. nice."

"Alright, go to the doctors dear and check if you are carrying my grandchild okay?"

Mei nodded. "Okay"

"Love you sweetheart!" then she hang up.

Mei sighed. What has she gotten herself into this time! She groaned in frustration and sat on her bed. The headache is kicking in again. Damn it! She made a mistake calling her mom. It's even a bigger mistake that she put Kiku into her mess.

She got her phone again and texted Kiku. _'Meet me at the Aiiku hospital, now. PLEASE. I think there's a problem.'_ she tapped in the message and sent it to Kiku.

Mei stood up and got dressed and made her way to the hospital.

* * *

Kiku had Yao on top of him, kissing and nipping on his neck. Kiku had his shirt unbuttoned all the way and Yao only had his pants on. Kiku moaned from what Yao was doing to him with that mouth of his and clinged on him tightly. Yao licked Kiku's neck upward making his way on to Kiku's ear, biting it gently as he earned a loud moan from Kiku which made Yao chuckle softy.

Their heated moment was interrupted by Kiku's phone's beeping. Yao groaned in annoyance.

"Really? On all the time in the world they chose to text while we have our alone time?" Yao pouted and sat up straight. Kiku sat up as well and searched for his phone on the table.

He opened the message and read who's it from. It's from Mei. Wow, for the past week, he hasn't heard from her. Until now. What can this be about? Kiku opened the message and read it. He widened his eyes upon reading the message.

"Yao.."

Yao, who was laying down on the other side of the bed sulking because their moment was interrupted, turned to Kiku. "What is it?"

"Mei said to come meet her at Aiiku Hospital." he announced and looked at Yao.

"Do you think she's alright?" Kiku said sounding worried.

"Yeah, I know she's fine. If she wasn't she won't be texting you right now will she?"

Kiku sighed. "But she said here that there might be a problem" he said rereading the message.

"We should check on her" Kiku finally stood up and got himself dressed.. well, appropriately. "You should come with me"

"Yeah.. I should have, until that message made it's interruption" Yao said and made Kiku blush with that innuendo.

"Yao!"

Yao chuckled.

"Really Kiku, why are you so worried about this girl" Yao said standing up and walking towards Kiku. He slid his arms around Kiku's waist and hummed softly beside his ear.

"I-I don't know."

"Mm.. You're too nice you know that." Yao said softly and kissed his lover's temple.

"That's what I love about you" Kiku flushed and turned away.

"J-Just, put some clothes on Yao, you're driving!"

Yao chuckled and released Kiku. He went to look for some decent clothes and got dressed. After that they went out and drove to the hospital they were said to meet Mei.

* * *

Both men arrived at Aiiku hospital and saw Mei sitting over the lounge. As Mei saw them she stood up and walked towards them.

Something was wrong, normally Mei had a sweet smile on her face, but today the emotion showed on Mei's face was pure fear. Mei was even shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku," Mei started. She looked at Kiku in the eyes, her eyes showed both fear and guilt and almost teary. "I.."

"Tell me what's wrong Mei" he said putting his hands on Mei's shoulders and squeezing it lightly.

Mei was shaking and opened her mouth. She breathed out and finally said it.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN...**

**I hope you're enjoying my story so far. And, hm.. what do you think would happen next? Guess the only way to find out is to stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be up by next week, hopefully.**

**Thank you again! Reviews? ^u^**


End file.
